1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded plastic crates, and more particularly to an improved molded plastic crate for use in handling and/or merchandising eggs packaged in conventional one-dozen cartons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice to merchandise eggs in cartons each containing one dozen eggs. The filled cartons are shipped to the retailer in cases or crates each holding a plurality of layers of multiple cartons, typically five layers of three cartons each, or 15 cartons per crate. The typical egg carton is a single piece molded pulp or paperboard carton folded along a horizontal fold line to form the top and bottom portions of the crate, with the closed carton having an outwardly extending flange along the two ends and one side at the juncture of the top and bottom portions.
The crates employed in handling and transporting egg cartons have in the past taken various forms, including wooden slat boxes, wire frame crates and even paperboard cartons, with the wire frame construction being the one most commonly used today. These prior art crates or boxes have not been entirely satisfactory for many reasons. For example, the open construction of the wire frame crate has not always adequately protected the egg cartons from damage through the walls of the crate, whereas the wooden crates and/or paperboard boxes have been easily damaged, difficult or impossible to clean, and generally have not presented an acceptable appearance for use in merchandising eggs directly to the customer. Further, the individual crates and/or boxes have generally not been capable of nesting when empty, making their storage, handling and transportation more difficult and costly.
In recent years, there has been a growing tendency on behalf of retailers to place the filled egg crates on display, and let the customer take the individual cartons of eggs directly from the crates. This practice has resulted in an increased use of the wire frame crate which permits the individual cartons to be price stamped through openings in the side walls of the crate without removing the cartons therefrom. To facilitate removal of the cartons, and to clearly display the contents of the crate to the customer, the crates are normally placed on a shelf or other suitable structure on one side with the open top of the crate lifted to tilt the cartons toward the bottom and thereby prevent them from falling out of the crate. No provisions have generally been made to releasably retain the cartons in place within the crate.